kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-43
Summary Unlike most everyone else who merely suspects that he is Gandharva, Brilith knows for certain, since she has seen him in person in more than one of her past lives. She recalls when he encased every human on planet Halmut in ice two hundred million years ago, all the while smiling. She reveals that she hid the fact that he had personally killed her several times from Agni because the god was not strong enough to defeat him, and that she wanted to wait for the day to use this fact against Gandharva. Brilith states that he should have realized who she is at this point, and that she had been on thirteen planets that he destroyed. She only survived the 13th attack on planet Gresvan because it was a life where she was special to Agni, and he thought he was doing the god a favor. Gandharva insists that she could not possibly have reincarnated the previous twelve times, but she counters that even though he also destroyed souls during his large-scale slaughter of humans, she was protected by her betrothal to Agni. She does not understand why Agni would hold on to a contract with a mere human since the beginning of time, but Gandharva should consider how he would react if he hears about her twelve deaths at his hands. He recalls Agni's anger when he stated that he had killed her back then, and tells her that if she wants him dead she can just tell Agni the truth. He claims that she has no reason to worry about him destroying planets anymore, but she points out that he no longer has the power to do so, so his resolution means little. She then reveals that the Taraka clan has decimated the sura realm, and that the surviving members of the Gandharva clan fled to the Asura clan, including a nastika named Makara. Gandharva is surprised at the revelation and begs her to tell him about the rakshasa with Makara. Instead, as strong as her grudge is against Gandharva, Brilith decides to let him be for the sake of saving the universe, but extracts one promise from him. As Agni considers Chandra's words, he thinks that neither has to die since Gandharva is only beginning to live up to Menaka's sacrifice, and that it would be better to go and persuade Brilith. She happens to be passing through at that moment, but turns away when he calls her. She suddenly thrusts the Staff of Agni towards him, and demands to know if Chandra mentioned killing her in order to keep her quiet about what happened at the beginning of time. Agni replies that he will follow whatever she decides, as always. She then tells him to inform Chandra that if she wanted to reveal the past, she would have already done so. She adds that she has handled her issues with Gandharva—surprising Agni—and suggests that back then, the gods made a mistake in eliminating the humans instead of the nastikas, who lack the wisdom to govern their powers. Yet now they need all the power they can get, including that of a gangster, since the greater goal is to protect the present universe. She also suggests that Agni, too, should put aside his personal feelings and concentrate on the current situation. Currygom's comment T_T Afterword (pic 1: an earlier Brilith with Agni) Tell me about everyone who hurt you while I was away. There were quite a few of you who asked if Brilith was ever a man in a past life. I'm going to tell you firmly! She never was! There's a reason for this in the story. (pic 2: Gresvan Brilith) This person existed 1000 years ago. This is not the Brilith of ancient times. She lived only 1000 years ago (read Episode 2-148). She was the last one to meet Agni before the present Brilith. Because of the length of time in between, there were other lives in the interim where she didn't meet Agni. (pic 3: Brilith's threatening pose) I'm unable to grab my item. Agni can't hold the Staff of Agni. It's a penalty for using the Neutral Bow (as Chandra stated in Episode 3-31). Some of you forgot about that and still occasionally ask me. (pic 4: bad nastikas) Ananta clan nastika This is just a random nastika from the Ananta clan. It hasn't appeared in the story itself. There was originally too much dialogue in this episode, so I tried to pare it down. I struggled a lot over it and this is the result. They had a lot more to say before... Notes * The planet Halmut was first mentioned in Currygom's side novel, the finite, where it was covered in thick ice. All the Gandharva suras still living there ended up being killed by Taksaka a little over 100 years before Kubera. It is in the same solar system as Willarv. Now we know it was made uninhabitable two hundred million years ago. * The planet Gresvan was destroyed in the year D0, about one thousand years before the beginning of the story. * Spoiler: Brilith is wrong about the reason the gods joined forces with the nastikas. It turns out that it was because Brahma held a grudge against the ancient humans. * Questions raised in this episode: ** What was the promise that Gandharva had to make? ** What kind of power did the original humans have that even the gods feared? References